


Танец

by Berry_tea_with_cookies



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Gen, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-10
Updated: 2013-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:00:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25288714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Berry_tea_with_cookies/pseuds/Berry_tea_with_cookies
Summary: Свет от лунного диска мягко освещает уже алую поляну около озера, где танцевал парень, принося смерть, в серебристо-багровый оттенок. Кровавое полнолуние. Танец Смерти.





	Танец

**Author's Note:**

> Получилось немного не так, как хотелось...
> 
> Robert Haigh – Rain For Avalon

_Шаг вперёд, шаг влево, шаг назад, удар в область сердца._

Свет от лунного диска мягко освещает поляну около озера, где танцует парень, в серебристо-багровый оттенок. Кровавое полнолуние.

_Лёгкие шажки в сторону и подсечка._

Длинные каштановые волосы небрежно спадают на плечи человека, а карие глаза прикрыты, но в них всё ещё можно прочитать лёгкую сосредоточенность, спокойствие и наслаждение с нотками безумия, вкупе с безразличием ко всему окружающему миру это смотрелось прекрасно.

_Удар ребром ладони по сонной артерии, плавно переходящий в разворот. Противник падает без чувств._

Он прекрасен словно ангел. Хрупкое внешне тело. Плавные движения. Грация хищника. Складывается ощущение, что он парит над землёй, почти не касаясь её. 

_С одного удара парень выбивает коленную чашечку у нападающего, крик боли, удар в висок._

А он всё танцует. Танцует Танец Смерти для своих врагов, которые сейчас обступили его со всех сторон и изредка набрасываются, желая окрасить всё вокруг в кровавый цвет. Окрасить в цвет крови шатена.

_Коленом в пах, кулаком в живот._

Мужчина бандитской наружности судорожно хватается за живот, пытаясь вздохнуть. Взгляд таких прекрасных, как чистое утреннее небо, голубых глаз умоляюще смотрит в равнодушные карие, как карамель, глаза парня. 

_Удар по шее и хруст сломанных позвонков, рука, на которой сверкает кольцо Неба Вонголы, аристократически заведена за спину._

Всё те же карие глаза смотрят во всё те же, но уже стеклеющие голубые.   
Рядом послышался подозрительный щелчок. Шатен оборачивается и, чуть усмехнувшись, наблюдает, как на него идёт его ровесник, с отчаяньем и страхом выставляя перед собой дрожащую ладонь, в которой опасно поблёскивает складной нож. В глазах парня читалась какая-то глупая надежда. Сразу видно новобранец.

_Внезапное появление за спиной, удар чуть выше локтя, перехват ножа и перерезанная артерия._

Шатен небрежно трясёт рукой. На траву падают первые капли крови. Несмотря ни на что, он всё равно сеет смерть вокруг себя. Истинный ангел. Ангел Смерти. 

_Кувырок, заломанная рука, нож в сердце. Парень скользит по траве в сторону очередной жертвы._

Больше половины лежат на траве. Они больше никогда не встанут. Скоро окончание этого безумно красивого танца. Противники понимают это и явно нервничают. 

_Удар в челюсть, свёрнутая шея._

Никаких лишних движений. Всё чётко и чисто. Карнавал трупов.

_Удар с разворота и поклон. Выживших нет. Конец._

Из тени ветвистого дерева послышались тихие аплодисменты.   
\- И всё же сразу видно, что мафия течёт у тебя в крови. Недаром ты мой ученик, Савада Тсунаёши… - проговорив это, мужчина в чёрной шляпе с оранжевой лентой исчезает под тихий шорох листьев.  
Тсунаёши устало осматривает тела напавших на него людей, а потом и свой некогда белый костюм, который сейчас был почти весь в крови. Чужой крови.   
Скоро здесь не будет этих сломанных кукол. Их уберут.

_Свет от лунного диска мягко освещает уже алую поляну около озера, где танцевал парень, принося смерть, в серебристо-багровый оттенок. Кровавое полнолуние. Танец Смерти._


End file.
